The utilization of Raman amplification increases steadily in optical fiber communication for enhanced signal performance. However, Raman amplification may introduce high pumping power into outside plant (OSP) fiber. In addition, a high number of dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) channels may increase the signal power in OSP fiber. When significant power is introduced, the power may pass through the connections between the equipment of a central office (CO) to the OSP fiber. Unfortunately, any dirt, dust, oil, or other contaminates at connector interfaces may cause damage to the connector interfaces and/or the equipment of the CO. Additionally, any dirt, dust, oil, etc., may cause abnormal signal loss between the equipment of the CO and the OSP fiber.